


Give Me Hope In The Silence [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2013, Killing, Love, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Semi-Graphic (Violent) Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/942316">Give Me Hope In The Silence</a> by deathmallow, for Het Bang 2013.</p><p>Fic summary: "Quarter Quells are known for their twists, and the Second Quarter Quell tops them all as it produces Haymitch Abernathy and Johanna Mason as unprecedented dual victors, and Panem's new sweethearts.  But the "star crossed lovers of the Second Quell" find that survival is only the beginning.  For victors of the Hunger Games, the real ordeal, and the real games, begin after the arena."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Art rated T for some violent imagery.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Hope In The Silence [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/gifts).



_Title Art_

_Green Eyes_

_Hell, Johanna_


End file.
